


Not Exactly As It Seems

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Sad, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the anon meme prompt:<br/>When Tomoe first gets sick, her symptoms are pretty generic-- fatigue, headaches, queasiness, vertigo, loss of appetite. She and Kotetsu think she's pregnant again and are appropriately excited. Break my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly As It Seems

Warnings: Terminal Illness, Major Character Death, and Sadness

Written for this prompt on T&B Anon  
Kotetsu/Tomoe Angst  
When Tomoe first gets sick, her symptoms are pretty generic-- fatigue, headaches, queasiness, vertigo, loss of appetite. She and Kotetsu think she's pregnant again and are appropriately excited. Break my heart

  
After a couple weeks of nausea in the mornings, headaches, and general fatigue Tomoe and Kotetsu are sure they're expecting their second child. To be certain, Tomoe had Kotetsu pick up a pregnancy test. After they put Kaede to bed, Tomoe took the test, the two of them stood wrapped around each other waiting for the results. After three minutes, two lines appeared.

Tomoe squealed with delight, and Kotetsu squeezed her in a tight hug. "I guess I better make a Doctor's appointment," Tomoe said. "It looks like Kaede is getting a little sister or brother!"

That evening, Kotetsu started browsing furniture websites and ordered a bed for the third bedroom. "If Kaede's going to be a big sister, she's going to need a big girl bed."

Once they went bed, Kotetsu spooned himself around Tomoe and placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait until we're far enough along to tell everyone." He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to be a Daddy, AGAIN!"

Tomoe threaded her fingers, through Kotetsu's hand that was rested on her stomach. "I know. It's so exciting. Isn't it Tiger?" She smiled happily and squeezed his hand.

***

The next morning, Tomoe called her physician and booked an appointment for the next week. She smiled to herself and poured a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge.   
"Kaede, could you do a new drawing at school for Mommy and Daddy today?" She asked, as her daughter ate her cereal before they left for daycare.

***

A week passed and the doctor's office left a voicemail message. "Mrs. Kaburagi. This is Doctor Wilson's office. The results of your tests have come in. Could you give us a call as soon as possible?"

Tomoe replayed the voice mail several times before she called them back. She knew that message was never good news. 'Maybe it's just gestational diabetes?' Tomoe thought to herself. 'That would be a good enough reason for them to call me. Or maybe, maybe it's that blood typing issue and I need to have an injection. Would explain why I've been so tired lately.'

Tomoe hit the callback button on her phone and lifted it to her ear. After three rings it was picked up.   
"Doctor Wilson's office, how may I help you?"

"Um... Hi. This is Tomoe Kaburagi calling back. You left me a message earlier today."

"Mrs. Kaburagi. One moment please."

Tomoe heard a few taps on the keyboard. She assumed it was her file being brought up.

"Ah yes. Dr. Wilson would like to see you this evening or tomorrow morning. He suggested you bring a loved one with you."

"Oh... Um.. Okay." Tomoe said. "I can do this evening."

As she said that, Tomoe heard the familiar theme song of HeroTV start to play in the background.

"Umm. Never mind, can you book that for the morning. Something just came up."

Tomoe stood and walked towards the television in the lobby of her office.

"Yes, okay. Tomorrow at 9.30 it is." She said.

***

Tomoe stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed waiting for Kotetsu to get home. She knew it would be a late night after how long the arrest took on HeroTV. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and a couple of silent tears fell from her face. She heard the front door open and heard Kotetsu's footsteps as he walked through their house. First to Kaede's room to give their daughter a kiss, even though she's already been asleep for hours, and then to the washroom. The finally into their bedroom.

Tomoe heard her husband change quietly. She tried not to make any noise, but a sniffle came out while trying to hold back the tears.

"Tomoe, honey?" Kotetsu asked. "Are you awake? What's the matter?"

Tomoe didn't respond until she felt his weight on the bed and his hand in her hair.

"The doctor called today. He wants to see me right away. Told me to bring a loved one." She whispered quietly. She didn't say, 'I don't think we're having a baby'.

"I have the appointment at 9.30 tomorrow. Late enough to drop Kaede at daycare. I.. I know.... You have work in the morning."

Kotetsu stroked Tomoe's hair, laid down beside her, and pulled her in close. "I'll just skip the morning. Ben won't give me any hassle."

They laid there in silence, just holding onto the faintest hope that it was a second child.

***

Tomoe and Kotetsu sat hand in hand in Dr. Wilson's office. He tapped a couple keys on the keyboard and opened the file. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kaburagi. You're not pregnant."

Tomoe looked at the floor, and Kotetsu said, "But the pregnancy test was positive! She has all the signs."

"Mr. Kaburagi." Doctor Wilson said, and looked him in the eye. "If you would let me go on."

"Tomoe, your blood tests are showing abnormal results. These results, along with the positive home pregnancy test and your symptoms are indicative of ovarian cancer."

He gave them a moment to take in the news before continuing. "I'd like you to go over to the hospital for further testing."

***

Kotetsu leaned against the wall of the hospital lobby. He felt a vibration and looked down at the call band on his wrist. He ignored the call and picked up his phone.

"Kotetsu! Why aren't you answering the call?" Was the first thing he heard when Ben answered.

"Tomoe's in the hospital. Can you pick Kaede up from daycare? We're going to be here all night, and Mom can't get into Sternbild until tomorrow."

***

The results came back and it was officially ovarian cancer. All the joy that had permeated the Kaburagi household faded. No more were there happy smiles, and joyful giggles. The furniture ordered for Kaede's big girl room got put in the nursery, and the third bedroom became a room for Anju to stay in.

***

When Tomoe's first round of chemo didn't work and found the cancer had spread, she cried in the car holding her mother in law's hand. "Anju, what am I going to do?" she asked. "I'm not going to see my little girl grow up. I'm not going to see Kotetsu achieve his dream."

Anju just rubbed Tomoe's shoulders as she pulled her daughter-in-law in close.

***

Three weeks later Tomoe was admitted to the hospital. Anju had taken Kaede to Oriental Town with her. Visiting hours were over so Kotetsu sat at the bar alone with a drink in his hands. He didn't want to go back to the house that once had been so full of life and was now cold and quiet.

***

Two days later, Kotetsu was sitting by Tomoe's hospital bed when his call band went off. With a smile, she encouraged him to take the call. She knew Heroing is what always made him happy, and there was nothing that made her happier than seeing her family happy. She hadn't seen enough smiles lately.

"Promise me you won't quit."She said as she took his hand. "Now go out there and save us from the bad guys Tiger."

***

Tomoe was watching the broadcast on the small TV screen in her room when she felt her breathing catch. She pressed the call buzzer just before she crashed and the machines in the room started screaming.

***

Kotetsu received the call from the hospital while he was in pursuit of the criminal. He immediately stopped running and looked at the ground.   
"And Wild Tiger appears to have stopped pursuing the criminal." He heard the announcer say in the background.

He arrived at the hospital as quickly as he could.   
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaburagi. We did everything we could to save her."  
Kotetsu ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his wife's body.   
'Why did I answer that call?' Kotetsu thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Tomoe." Kotetsu murmured. "I love you."


End file.
